


No Shame

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2012 [10]
Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's no shame in being selfish</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shame

**Author's Note:**

> The 'tenth day of Christmas' for [azewewish](http://azewewish.livejournal.com), because all these years later, I'm still blaming this 'verse on her. ;)

"Damn it!"

Matt's yell, followed by something hitting the wall, made Tom arch his eyebrows at Leinart. Who simply shrugged. "He wants to play."

"Concussion," Tom pointed out.

"Choir," Leinart said, pointing to himself.

Then Matt stalked in, clearly in a foul mood, and Leinart shifted closer to Tom on the sofa. "You know what this means," he said, flopping into a chair, wincing as the movement jarred his head. "I'm not starting."

"You're not even _playing_ ," Leinart pointed out (with no concern for his safety, which just proved that Tom was right every time he said Matty was insane). "Not until you're cleared."

"Not after, either," Matt growled, giving him a dark look.

"You really think Brady can do a better job with everything that's going on here?" Tom softly asked. He didn't want to make Matt angrier (they all knew how _that_ would end), but he also didn't want to placate him, either. Something told him a lot of that had been happening this season.

"It's not what I think," Matt said, suddenly sounding so tired it made Tom's heart hurt. "It's what Romeo thinks."

"And Brady's his guy," Leinart said, with a nod.

And yeah, no denying that. Brady Quinn -- for good or bad -- was definitely Romeo's guy and had been since their days together in Cleveland. It made for a shit situation for Matt, who was being blamed for pretty much everything that went wrong in Kansas City, whether it was actually his fault or not.

Tom was positive that even though Matt wouldn't be playing Sunday, a way to blame him would be found if the Chiefs lost.

The idea made Tom see red. "Come here," he said, getting up to tug Matt from his chair and settle him onto the sofa. "Nothing you can do about it until you're better, so let us take care of you right now."

"You're both in the middle of seasons," Matt said, but he didn't argue when Leinart slid over next to him and Tom sat back down on his other side. "I can't --"

"You can," Leinart said, leaning in to nuzzle his jaw. "Hell, all I'm doing is carrying a clipboard. And Tommy's got a good enough team that they can do without him for a day or two."

"You know," Tom added, smiling as he watched Matt start to relax, "it's okay to be selfish."

"Greedy," Matt said, eyes sliding closed.

Tom and Leinart shared a look. "Greedy?"

"Mmhmm. I want it _all_."

"Your head --"

His eyes snapped open and glared at Leinart. "If I don't come soon -- and not from my own fucking hand -- I'm going to kill someone."

Tom snickered, trying to hide it by clearing his throat, and Leinart just gave Matt a wounded look. "Not my fault you have a headache, babe."

"I didn't... I'm sorry."

"Hey," Tom said, catching Leinart's attention and looking at him for a moment. Then they shifted to look at Matt. Who suddenly looked a little nervous. "If the man wants it all..."

"Then he should get it," Leinart nodded. He slid to his knees and crawled between Matt's thighs, tugging at the waistband of his sweat pants.

"Guys..."

"Shh," Tom said, tipping Matt's head around for a slow kiss as Leinart started to nuzzle his rapidly hardening cock, "there's no shame in being greedy, baby. Or selfish."

"No, I suppose not," Matt whispered into the next kiss, and Tom smiled.

No, no shame at all.


End file.
